Grouptale (Origins)
by Jinx198
Summary: Seven kids fell into the Underground and are on a big adventure, but what happened before. Read as you learn about the character's lives just days before they fell down. (Prologue to my Grouptale story)
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like making some sort of prologue to my Grouptale fanfic so you can get to know the seven kid's lives better and figure out why they fell down the mountain.**

 **This takes place a week before they fell down the mountain and each chapter will go over each day and each person's life.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Tuesday, Day 1: John

 ***Ring***

The final bell for the day rang as John gathered his stuff and headed out the door. No one noticed him or said hi to him, which he kind prefers.

"The flower plaza at 2:00 he said." John mumbled to himself. Lately he's been feeling extra down. Years back him and his friend, Jerod, always had the same classes and hung out a lot. But lately they've been busy with school, preparations for college, and they've haven't had the same class at all this semester. He really misses him alot, more than a friend but only two people know that secret.

Today Jerod asked for them to meet up because he has something important to say.

He reached the plaza and looked around. All 3 school districts border the plaza; Elementary, Middle school, and High school. Children of all ages walked around. This place is covered in nothing but sidewalk pavement, benches, and golden flowers. He doesn't really know what so important about the flowers, only that they've been here for centuries long before America was founded. People say it does make nice tea but he never liked tea, more of a caffeine kind of guy.

He looked to the west and saw the nearby coast. It looked nice this time of year. He would swim but One: he's self conscious about his chubby self and Two: he stubbornly would only swim in a hot tub, he can't stand cold water.

He looked to the east and saw the large mountain of Mt Ebott towering in the distance. He never believed in the ridiculous legend that its full of monsters. He said he would believe it when he sees it, which is never.

"Bang!" John looked and saw a toy gun pointed at his face. He tilted his head and saw a certain little tan kid with another kid right behind him. "You're dead criminal." Caleb said.

"Hey Caleb,Frisk, what are you two doing here?" John asked.

"I want to play cops and robbers but Diego is busy with the diner and the only one that want's to play is Frisk, can you play with me?" Caleb asked with a quivering lip.

"Sorry can't right now, I'm supposed to talk with Jerod about something." John said

"Aw, no fair!" Caleb whined.

Frisk tugged at his sleeve. "I think there were some kids at the playground that want's to play." He said.

"Really? Then c'mon let's go!" He waved at John as he ran off. "I'll see you later John."

Frisk waved to. "Bye."

John waved back as they ran off to play. He sat there and just continued to patiently wait for him. Eventually a hand grabbed his shoulder and who else was it but Jerod.

John smiled. "Hey, Jerod. A half hour late I see."

"Hey, it's not my fault. Mr Travis made us stay late and do extra laps." Jerod groaned.

"What, to weak?" John teased.

"What no!"

He chuckled. "So what did you want to tell me?" John asked.

"Oh right." He sat down next to John. "Well I got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" John asked. He hoped the bad news wasn't so bad.

"Well my mom finally got accepted to a night class!" He exclaimed.

"Really that's amazing." He knew Jerod's family finance problems. His dad was a retired military soldier and his mom was a part-time nurse at the local clinic. His two older brothers help out with the money but it's just so much for them. So for her to get accepted to go to night school to get a real career is really great for him, soon he will be living in a deluxe condo. "Whats the bad news?"

Jerod frowned and glanced away. "Well, the thing is that...the school is over in Atlanta."

John's eyes widened. "Your...Your moving?"

"Not right now but yeah. The class begins at the end of summer this year. I know it sucks but I don't have a choice in the matter. Are you okay?"

John's face looked blank as he tried to process all this. "Jerod... I'll be alright." He said smiling meekly.

Jerod nodded. "Thanks, so can you give me a ride home?" Jerod asked.

"Sure buddy." He said as they walked towards his hand-me-down van. He just recently got his license and his reward was his parent's old car. It's not much and pretty outdated but it's still better than nothing. Jerod was supposed to take his driving test in a couple of months.

"Oh and I'm able to hang out tomorrow after practice, is that alright?" Jerod asked.

"Yeah it is." John mumbled trying to hold in his emotions.

* * *

John parked his car and entered his house.

"Mom Dad, I'm home." John called.

He didn't get any answer.

 _"Weird, they are usually home by now."_

His dad worked at a factory and his mom was a banker. They didn't consider themselves poor but they definitely weren't rich either.

On the refrigerator was a note.

John,

Me and your father are taking the night shift for today. We have some leftovers, but rice needs to be made. You're in charge of feeding your sister. Don't lie down and procrastinate.

Love, Mom

p.s. Your sister is being dropped off by one of her friends.

John groaned as he crumbled up the note and put it in the trash. He tossed his bag in the closet, ignoring his homework, and laid down on his bed thinking.

He thought about playing COD with Caleb online but his mind was drifting to something else, Jerod. The news struck him badly but he kept a straight face for his friend's sake. He just kept thinking that really soon he will lose his best friend. The one person he cares most about.

The front door opened as his sister called his name.

Oh, well besides her. John thought.

"John!" Delilah called. She opened his door and looked at his lazy self.

"Hey sis. How was your recital? Was it _tu-tu_ tiring?" He said

She huffed. "John you know I don- ...Are you okay?"

The statement made him step back. "Huh?"

"Your eyes." She gestured to the eyes.

John put his hand to his eyes and didn't realize that he was crying. "Oh...well...its.."

"It's about your _friend_ isn't it?" She said as she sat next to him on the bed.

John looked away as he tried to hold it in. He felt a hand on his leg. "It's okay, tell me."

John said through gritted teeth about Jerod moving away in several months. He didn't look at her, he didn't want her looking at her mess of an older brother.

He felt two arms wrap around him as he pulled her closer. He hated how she can be so much more mature than him, but he still can resist a warm comforting embrace. He can trust his sister with anything.

"It's going to be alright." She made him look her in the face. "I can't stop Jerod from leaving but you can still enjoy the little time you got left with him. I know you care about him, but you need to learn to let go. Otherwise the separation will just hurt more."

John wiped his tears away. "You sure have a way with words." Delilah grinned back. "Alright I'm good now, wanna have dinner now?" he asked.

"Sure." Delilah said.

They went to the kitchen and a had a nice leftover dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday, Day 2: Jerod**

"Alright boys, one more lap and we can call it a day!" Coach Sandifer said.

Jerod and his teammates cheered as they ran another lap, more pumped up than before.

Jerod considered himself pretty athletic, but nowhere as fast or as strong as Alex, the star athlete. His body was built like a tank, wide and bulky, which surprised people on how fast he can be on his feet. Despite that, Jerod was not intimidated the day that he challenged him to a sparing match on the wrestling mat. Of course he lost, they weren't in the same weight group, but he still fought back impressively. Alex, personality-wise, was a bit of a jerk. If he ever believed the rumors he hears then he would call that kid a delinquent. Him and his six lackeys, whom were on different sports teams, always hung out together, like some sort of gang. Oh well, he hasn't done anything to him so he doesn't give a crap what he does.

After the lap was finished, everyone headed for the showers. Jerod had to be quick to get washed and changed, he was keeping John waiting by the fields. He was about to head out the door when Alex called him.

"Hey Jerod, I wanted to ask. You an okay guy, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and the gang later today?"

"Sorry dude, but I have plans to hang out with John today."

"That fa- ehh that guy? I don't know why you hang out with a weirdo like him. He does nothing but get fat all day and play video games."

Jerod frowned. "He's not weird, he is a real nice guy once you get to know him. It wouldn't help if you guys give him a break with your peer pressure B.S."

"I will when he stops staring at our asses." Alex mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'll think about it. But you, your alright in my book. So if you ever want to hang, just let me know."

Jerod nodded as he left and headed straight to the Flower Plaza.

He saw John waiting there by a bench. He noticed him approaching and waved happily. They exchanged a fist bump.

"Hey John!"

"Hey dude, ready to hang out?"

"You bet."

They got into John's car left the school.

"Dude, is your pool open yet?" Jerod asked

"Yeah, me and Dad opened it yesterday."

"Wanna go for a swim? I could use one of your bathing suits."

"I honestly doubt you would fit in any of my clothes."

"Well I could always skinny dip." He joked.

The car swerved slightly to the other lane. John quickly fixed it before a coming car would've hit them.

"Dude...don't play like that. Not when I'm driving." John said.

"Sorry. I won't do that again, promise."

"Alright, so are you staying for dinner?"

"Can't, Iris gotta tutor me later this afternoon."

"Cool, I wanted to show you a new game I got."

They pulled up on John's house and went inside. No one was home.

"Where are your folks?"

"They are out on a 'romantic date'. Whatever, they left leftovers for me and Delilah so I don't have to worry about cooking anything. C'mon let me show you my game."

They went to his basement where John turned it into his game room. They sat on the couch and tried out his new game on his PS4. It was some sort of 2D fighting game. Jerod found it pretty cool, awesome combos and attacks that he could only dream of doing.

They played together for an hour when Jerod noticed that John was looking kinda down the whole time. He thought back to what he told him yesterday about him moving. He told him he was alright, but deep down he knew it wasn't. As far as he knows, he is John's only friend for a long time. True, there are some people like Frisk, Caleb, Iris, and Diego who are nice to him, but they never really hang out. He remembered when they first met and he saw a stuttering nervous wreck. Thanks to his friendship, John has become a more happier kind of guy. He hates to see him so upset, he tried to think of something to liven up his mood.

Jerod smiled when he thought of something, something that John does to him a lot when he's feeling playful. While John was watching the game, Jerod dug his fingers into his sides and wriggled them around.

John flinched but did not laugh. He turned to Jerod with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Jerod, really? You know I'm not ticklish. You on the other hand..." He slowly crawled towards him.

Jerod's heart raced in fear. This escalated quickly "W-wait, John, bro, I'm sorry. Don't..."

"Too late, now it's my turn. RAWR!" He pounced on Jerod and they both tumbled off the couch and onto the floor. Before Jerod could retaliate, John dug his fingers into his stomach. Jerod failed to keep his cool as he laughed out loud. He tried to kick John but he was kneeling on them. He didn't even have the energy to push him off.

"JOHhahaN...PLEASE...HAHAHIT's ToHOH MUChHAHAHA!" Jerod screamed.

"Gee, for a fearless dude like you, you sure puss out quickly." John smirked.

Jerod was losing his mind. He wanted John to stop. With what little energy he could muster, he reached his arms up and scribbled them around John. He wasn't really thinking about where his hands were going, his only thought was that perhaps somewhere John had to be ticklish somewhere, and if he could find it then he will finally have an advantage. He couldn't see where he was reaching, so he didn't notice that his hands were drifting inappropriately south. That's when he realized that he might have made a big mistake.

John quickly stopped and got off of him. Jerod got up and saw that John put some distance between them and was curled up with his face all red.

"John... are you okay?" Jerod asked concerned. He hoped that he hurt him, though out their playful tussles over the years, John always ends up the injured one, not on purpose mind you. So if he hurt him in a sensitive place like _there_ , he would feel awful

"Y-yeah I'm okay. That was just unexpected. Y-you didn't mean to uh...touch me _there_ right?" John asked.

"No, sorry. I didn't mean to make things that awkward. We're cool right?"

"Yeah, so do you want to get back to the game?"

Jerod looked at his phone for the time. "Sorry, I got to go. Iris is ready to tutor me."

"Oh okay. I can give you a lift." John offered

"No, no I can walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Jerod waved to John as he let himself out. He walked down the streets as he thought to himself. He felt a little guilty, first the news that he's moving, then the joke in the car, now ... _that_. He felt like an awful friend right now.

 _"I just want to be a good friend to John."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday, Day 3: Delilah**

"Alright Frisk, you ready?" Delilah asked Frisk.

Frisk, who was wearing her Tutu, nodded eagerly. He came to her yesterday when she finished her ballet practice and asked her to show him a couple of moves. Granted she did find him dressed like that a little emasculating but she wasn't one to judge how a person is. And honestly, he looks freaking adorable in that tutu.

"Delilah are you sure you want to teach him? He is a beginner" Valerie asked.

"Of course, ballet is welcome to everyone regardless of experience." She said to her brunette friend. "Alright then team, since we have a beginner let us start with the five basic positions." Everyone groaned

Frisk tilted his head slightly. "What is that?" Everyone groaned again

Delilah glared at her club members and they all shut their mouths. She looked at Frisk "It's usually one of the first things taught in a beginner's ballet class but it's essential because practically every step begins and ends in one of the five basic positions." Frisk nodded understanding. "Alright, since the rest of you already know this, you can all practice whatever you want as I teach him." The other's went their way around the large room they were given. "Let's do position one then. Frisk, stand up straight and put your heels together with the toes of each foot pointed out towards either side."

Frisk did as she said but he put one foot on top of the other in a criss-cross formation.

"NO!" Frisk jumped at the shouting. Delilah kneeled down and put them in the right position. "There like that! Now keep it that way!"

Frisk heard some giggling from the other girls and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Now position two: keep the same position but move you feet about hip-width apart."

Frisk sweated as he slowly spread them out.

"Good." Delilah said cheerfully. Frisk gave a relived sigh. "Now on to position three: Begin in first position, and then slide the heel of one foot so it lines up with the middle of the other foot, keeping both feet pointing out in opposite directions."

Frisk was confused by the demand and bent down in a squatting pose and crossed his legs.

"NO!"

This is going to be a long session.

* * *

" _...while the weather is supposed to be sunny here in the Ebott area for a week, there is some hurricane activity in the Caribbean. Right now it's just a tropical storm but it is growing in power. We will keep you updated about the..._ " Said the news reporter on the TV.

Delilah sighed as she picked through the remains of her salad. Right now she was at a family diner that John loves to eat at, "Golden Chef Diner." Though he eats enough calories to risk getting a heart attack faster than buttercup poisoning, she decided to just get golden Flower tea and a Caesar salad. She stayed later than the others at the club since Frisk was so much of a hassle. The only thing he had an advantage at was flexibility. And she doesn't mean he can adapt quickly, she meant he can really stretch himself. He did a perfect 180 split in one swoop. Anyway, they stayed until it was almost sunset and they went their merry way.

"Gee sounds like you had a rough day?" Someone said.

Delilah looked and saw the waiter, who happened to be her good friend Diego. His parent's did own the diner and he helps out every day after school.

Crap I was monologuing out loud again, Delilah thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just coming to give you the check."

"It's okay, It's just that ...well... Frisk sucks at ballet. He doesn't memorize the moves and keeps getting it wrong." Delilah said throwing her arms in the air.

Diego chuckled and sat down across from her. "If you don't like teaching him, then just tell him it's not working out."

"I did but then he gave me that cute little kid face and I just caved in. I told him to come back on Monday for our next meeting."

"Hey, cut him some slack. He's got a lot on his mind. His parent's are out."

"Huh?" Delilah asked. "Where did they go?"

"They went on a cruise trip down south. They will be back sometime next weekend."

"He's not home alone until then right?" Delilah asked.

Diego scoffed. "No, my parents agreed to watch him until then. Now I got two little kids to worry about. Caleb won't be quiet about hat day on Monday. He want's to save up for something good." Diego put his attention back on Delilah. "Just cut him some slack and he will probably get better over time."

Delilah bit her lip and silently nodded. "Good, here's you check. Have a nice day." They both waved as Diego walked off. Delilah left her money with the check as she let herself out and walked home before it got too dark.

She opened the front door. Her parent's were in the living room watching a classic soap opera.

She kissed them both on the forehead. "Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Hi there sweetie. How was your meeting?" Her mom asked

Delilah groaned. "Exhausting, mentally. I'm going to bed early." She said as she slowly walked off.

"Dinner is still on the table, sugar." Her dad said.

"Already ate, night guys."

Her parents said goodnight back as she walked down the hallway. She saw the door to John's room open and heard loud snoring. She peeked and saw John still dressed in his day clothes with his upper body hanging off the bed. His sweatshirt was covered in potato chip crumbs and he was drooling. Delilah sighed as she went in and hoisted him up onto the bed. She wiped his mouth with a tissue and shook the crumbs off. She pulled the covers over him and got his secret teddy bear that only she knows about, and gave it to him. He immediately snuggled up with it and sighed contently. Delilah leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Night John." She whispered.

"G'night taddy" John mumbled and smiled as his snoring softened.

Delilah smiled as closed the door to his room and went to her's to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday, Day 4: Iris**

" _Reports indicate that the hurricane in the Caribbean has increased to a category 3 storm and is expected to at most reach category 4 by the weekend. All cruise ships and planes in the area are shut down and told to remain on land until the storm blows over. Unfortunately some planes didn't get the message on time as two planes have been lost to the storm. A handful of cruise ships and a couple of freighters are caught in the storm as we speak. Fortunately, we haven't lost connection with any of the ships so we can safely say that none of the ships have been lost. We will keep you updated as the storm increases..._ "

Iris was sitting with Frisk and Delilah in the flower field after school. They were watching the news on her smart phone. Frisk lip quivered from hearing the news.

"See Frisk, everything is alright. Your parent's ship is still in contact with the shore." Iris said

"I know, I just hope that they will make it out alright." Frisk said.

"Your parent's are strong, even if the boat sinks, I'm pretty sure your dad will build a raft for you and your mother. Like in the Titanic movie." Delilah said

"But didn't in the movie..." Delilah glared at Iris. "Yeah, she's right, everything will be okay."

Frisk smiled at the comforting words. "Thanks guys."

"I'm warning you to back off!"

Frisk and friends heard shouting in the other side of the flower field. They went over and saw Caleb standing in front of Nate, the dark skinned 4th grade nerd. In front of him was Bryan, the 4th grade bully.

Bryan glared at Caleb, "I said move out the way. This is between me and four-eyes behind you." Iris took that insult personally.

Caleb kept glaring back. A crowd of student's surrounded them. "If you want to hurt him your going to have to get through me."

Bryan smiled and cracked his knuckles as he walked forward. Before they could fight though, he felt someone poke him on the back. He turned and saw Frisk staring at him with a cheery smile. "What do you want squinty?"

Frisk's smile didn't even budge at the racist remark. "I just wanted to say that I think your really cute."

Bryan stared at him mouth agape. "W-what?" Caleb face palmed as he realized what Frisk was doing.

"I just like how big and strong you are. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Frisk asked as he wrapped his arms around Bryan's right arm.

Bryan pulled his arm away from Frisk and backed away a bit. "What the heck is your problem?"

"Baby if you were a fruit, you would be a fineapple." Frisk said as he winked and pointed finger guns at him

"C-cut that out you freak!" Bryan said as his face started turning red.

"Come here sugerbaby and give me a kiss." Frisk puckered his lips and opened out his arms as he walked towards him.

"AHH, GET AWAY!" Bryan screamed as he ran away to avoid getting cooties.

By this point the crowd dispersed from the area. Frisk looked to Caleb and Nate and smiled.

"Thanks Frisk, that was... nice of you." Nate said

"Anytime, why was he bothering you anyway?"

"Oh I just called him out earlier today for copying my test." Nate grumbled. "But I think he isn't going to bother me again after that."

"Yeah, thanks as well dude. You ready to head back home?" Caleb asked

"Yeah, just hold on a second..." He turned to Iris and Delilah. "See ya guys!"

Iris and Delilah waved."Bye Frisk." Frisk waved back as he joined Caleb and headed off. Delilah turned to Iris. "So how is your report on the theory of the Human-Monster war going?"

Iris smiled "It's going great! According to my research, several countries around the world say almost the same story. Humans trapped all the remaining monsters of the world here under the mountain. Too bad none of the people here were able to critique my work."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, every time I mention the monsters they all keep looking at me with fear. I think one of them mentioned '98. I tried going to the library about what happened in '98 but I got nothing monster related. There was a blacked out section in 1998 but I have no idea what it is. My theory is that someone found the monsters under MT Ebott and the community is covering the secret up."

"I don't know I don't really believe the monsters are real." Delilah said

"I don't either but I like to keep an open mind about that. Better to have a slight suspicion than to be caught completely off guard. I was thinking of one day going to investigate the mountain."

"Don't do that. Anyone who climbs the mountain never returns. That's the old legend."

"And legends are meant to be deciphered! This is the 21st century not the dark ages. Is humanity to never set foot on the mountain ever again? What if theoretically there is a giant oil deposit under the mountain and we don't know it? Maybe then everyone would want to go to the mountain."

"I don't know but I would prefer if you don't go alone. Wouldn't want you lost to whatever is up there."

Iris nodded. "Alright, fine. Thanks for looking out for me Delilah."

Delilah smiled. "It's all good." She heard a horn honk in the distance. "Oh I think that's John. Gotta go Iris." She quickly hugged Iris and ran to her brother.

Iris sighed and looked through her notebook. She had several pages on her investigation on the monster mythology. There was a picture of seven cartoon hearts that she found when searching the history of the supposed war. She had no idea what the hearts indicated. What did stand out was a missing child poster for a child that isn't even in the public records. The date was sometime before the blacked out area in 1998 .The child might have a connection with what happened back then.

Who was this _Chara_?


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday, Day 5: Diego**

Diego was working at his family's restaurant: Golden Chef Diner. Since it was the weekend he was able to work there longer. He loved helping out and cooking meals for hungry customers. Right now Frisk and Caleb were stopping by for lunch. They both ordered a bacon cheeseburger. Frisk had a band-aid on his cheek from a bicycle accident he got earlier today.

Caleb walked over to Diego who was washing the dishes and nudged him. "Hey Diego, look at what I bought!"

Diego put down the cup he was cleaning and looked at him. "Alright Caleb, what is it?"

"This!" He pulled out of his backpack out a plastic toy revolver. "Pretty cool huh? I managed to save up enough money for this. The gun also comes with six bullets, not real ones. Now all I need is a cowboy hat and I'll be a real man."

"Sure you are." Diego said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that, my birthday is tomorrow and I'll be a real man then."

"You're only going to be 11" Diego retorted

"Uhh, whatever. Come and play with us Diego." Caleb asked.

Diego shook his head. "Can't, gotta help out here." Diego said.

Caleb puffed his cheeks "But you alway's help out here. You never want to play with me! C'mon please?"

"I think you should go and play with them." Diego's mom said coming out of the backroom.

"But ma ..."

"No buts young man. All you do is work here and don't even get paid for your troubles." She ruffled his wavy hair. "Go with them and enjoy yourselves. You don't get to be a kid forever."

Diego pouted and eventually nodded.

"Good now go have fun you three. Don't get into any trouble."

"We won't mom!" Caleb quickly said as he grabbed Frisk and Diego by the wrist and dragged them outside.

* * *

"Alright so what are we doing out here?" Diego asked, they were in the woods near MT Ebott. They were so close to the mountain that they right next to the perimeter fence closing of entry.

"Okay so I wanted to find a deer and pet it." Caleb said.

Diego's eyebrow twitched. "Caleb... that is a really bad idea." He said calmly. "They. Will. Bite. You."

"But, they are so cute and furry." Caleb whined.

"No, we are not petting a deer."

Caleb pouted. "Fine, but can we at least spy on one?"

Diego rolled his eyes. "Fine, but stay close to me. You wouldn't want to be attacked by a bear or a wolf."

Caleb and Frisk nodded as they went and wandered around the woods. They crossed a log on a babbling brook, saw a large anthill bustling with insect life, and saw nests on the treetops. Diego had to admit that this was pretty entertaining. Not quite exciting but somewhat zenful.

After a few hours of traversing the woods, they couldn't find a deer at all. Diego was perched up on a small rock ledge and looking into the distance "Alright, it's getting a little late. Why don't we head on hom-"

"Hee hee, cut it out, it tickles." Caleb said

Diego was confused and turned around. He saw Caleb and Frisk were playing with a young black bear cub. The cub was licking at his face while Frisk held it in his arms.

"Diego look at this. He just snuck up on me. He's so cute."

"Guys put that cub down right now." Diego sternly said.

"Aw what? No fair!"

"This is not a joke guys, if that cub is out here then chances are his mother is..."

Diego's blood ran cold as he heard a loud growl. They all turned around and saw a big black bear in the bushes behind them. The bear stared at them with it's beady eyes and looked ready to maul them.

"Let go of the cub." Diego whispered.

Caleb silently did as he was told and the cub quickly ran to his mother. The bear did not lose eye contact with them.

"What do we do?" Frisk asked as he struggled to not cry out.

"Listen closely. Stand your ground and don't run. If it takes a step forward then we all cry out and make a lot of noise. It will lose interest if it thinks we mean business."

Frisk and Caleb nodded as they stayed in place and kept staring down the bear. Suddenly the bear stepped forward an they all shouted out and stomped their feet. The bear paused from the sudden yelling. Then it started coming towards them faster. Then Diego stepped out in front of Frisk and Caleb and took out a spray can. It created a large cloud between them and the bear. The black bear stopped in its tracks as it growled at the cloud. With a huff it backed off and went back into the bushes with her cub.

They all sighed in relief. Diego looked at Caleb and Frisk who were both on the verge of tears. He pulled them both into a hug. He wouldn't want to hurt the bear but he would do it if it meant protecting them. Good thing the bear wasn't so committed to killing them. In any other situation the bear would definitely have mauled them. He would've told them to run as he would stay there and sacrifice himself. It was more than luck they survived, it was a miracle.

"Let's head back home now." Diego said.

"Are you going to tell mom and dad about this?" Caleb asked

"I would rather not so they wouldn't have to worry. You wont ever do this again right?"

"Yeah" Said Caleb. Frisk nodded as well.

"Then this will be kept between us alright?" They both nodded.

They kept a watchful eye until they made it out of the woods and back home. He just hoped Caleb learned his lesson and won't do this again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday, Day 6: Caleb**

Caleb was super excited. Although he just suffered from a near death encounter with a bear yesterday, he still was excited by the fact that today was his birthday. Him, Frisk, and his family were getting everything set up for the party.

Caleb liked to think, based on his house, that his family is rich and he's not wrong. Granted they aren't living in a mansion but it is one of the biggest houses in town which wasn't saying much since the town wasn't a rich community. His large two floor house with a completed basement, open backyard, and swimming pool was courtesy to the hard work of his parents and a lucky number in the lottery.

Most kids in this predicament would grow to be spoiled brats but not him. He has a clear understanding of right and wrong though sometimes his childish mind ignores it.

They were putting the last of the decorations up when they looked at the time. Pretty soon the guest will start coming. He looked to his mom. "Ma, can me and Frisk start getting ready for the party?"

"Sure dear, anything for my little birthday boy."

"Maaaa..." Caleb whined.

His dad chuckled. "Stop bothering our son. He's not a little boy now, he's my little man." Caleb smiled as his dad patted his hair. "Now go on and get ready. It's your day."

"Thank's pa." He said as he and Frisk headed to their room. While Frisk slept over they shared bedrooms, what else would Caleb do with his bunkbed anyway? They quickly got changed into their swim trunks. Frisk wore a red one while Caleb wore a bright yellow and black one.

"Hey, Frisk what did you get for me anyway? Is it a puppy?" Caleb asked.

"No. There is no way I was able to save up for a puppy."

"Aw. Well what is it?"

Frisk put a hand on his shoulder. "You will like it trust me."

They ran downstairs and dived into the pool. They splashed around until the guests came. Most of which were friends Caleb made or friends of the family.

"Hey Caleb, happy birthday!" Stefano, one of his friends, said.

"Happy 11th Caleb." Nate said.

"Hey dude." Jerod said

"Nice party" Iris said

"Hi there Caleb." Markus said

"Sup man." John said

"Cheers dude." Gabe said.

Caleb greeted each of them and the rest as they all put their presents for him in a corner in the living room. Then they all went to do their own thing. Caleb and some of the kids around his age went to play in the pool. Jerod and the older kids went to the backyard to play volleyball.

"So what are you going to wear to hat day tomorrow?" Stefano asked Caleb

"I don't know, I think I'm just going to get an old cap that I got somewhere. What are you going to wear?"

"My dad gave me his old fedora he used to wear, It looks so cool." Stefano said.

After a while, Caleb stepped out and went to grab something to eat. At the serving table, he saw John hanging there stacking his plate with food.

"What?" John said defensively

"Nothing just save some for everyone else." Caleb retorted. "So what are you doing here? Don't you usually not hang out at parties?"

"Delilah dragged me here."

"Oh"

After lunch, Caleb went inside with some of the party guests to play video played all day until it was time to sing happy birthday. They all sang happy birthday and that's when he started opening presents. He got several new games, a bunch of new clothes, and some toys. It wasn't until the end that he got Frisk's present. He opened it and his eyes lit up. It was a Cowboy hat. Not the real thing, it was a costume hat. He grabbed it and put it on his head. He ran towards Frisk and hugged him.

"Oh my god thank you Frisk!"

"...no problem..." Frisk sighed.

Caleb looked at Frisk. He looked upset.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Frisk gave a small smile. "Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Okay" Caleb said not truly convinced but decided not to pry.

The guests hung out for a little longer but then had to head home, there was school in the morning. Caleb gave his thanks to each of them as they left.

"Did you have fun bro?" Diego asked Caleb.

"Yeah, got a bunch of presents. Thanks for the plushie." Caleb said as he grabbed the stuffed dog toy.

"Alright, Caleb. You, Frisk, and Diego need to get ready for school tomorrow." Caleb's dad said.

"So go brush your teeth, get change, and go to bed. We have to clean up the place in the morning." Caleb's mom said.

"Alright, g'night mom, g'night dad." He said as he hugged and kissed them all goodnight.

"Goodnight son and happy birthday."

They all headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Caleb put his new stuff away as Frisk was using the bathroom. When Frisk came out he was still looking upset about something.

"Dude are you sure you're okay?" Caleb asked

Frisk nodded. "Y-yeah... just some after party blues." He said as he got into the upper bunk bed.

"Alright, good night Frisk."

"Good night Caleb." Caleb switched off the light and tucked himself in.

* * *

" _Caleb..._ "

"Urgh" Caleb groaned

" _Caleb get up..._ "

"One more hour" Caleb mumbled

"CALEB WAKE UP"

Caleb felt someone shake him awake. He opened his eyes and saw Diego by his side. He was wearing his regular clothes and his apron with his old pan, he was probably getting breakfast ready.

He looked at the clock. It was 5:35 in the morning. His parents were already at work and his alarm shouldn't go off for another hour and a half. He noticed that his window was open, he didn't remember leaving it open last night.

"What is it? Why you woke me up so early?" He groaned

"Cut it out bro, we got to get help now!" Diego said frantically. He tossed him his day clothes along with his new cowboy hat.

"Wha- what's going on?" Caleb said. "Is the house on fire?"

"No!"

Caleb layed back. "Then stop bothering me and let me sleep a little longer."

"Caleb..." Caleb opened one eye and looked at Diego after hearing how serious he sounded.

"Frisk ran away to Mt. Ebott." He said holding up a note.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday, Day 7: Frisk**

As Caleb was playing with his friends, he decided to go and check the news. After hearing about his parent's cruise ship being caught in a storm he wanted to keep track of them, see if everything is okay.

"Hey Caleb I'll be right back." Frisk said

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked

"I uh... gotta use the bathroom."

"Kay, hurry up, we're going to have cake soon."

He snuck into Caleb's parent's room and use their TV. He switched it on and went to the news.

 _Breaking news: Hurricane has now taken lives. We have confirm reports of the cities and towns caught in the Caribbean storm has suffered severe collateral damage. On land there is at least 25 lives taken by the storm but that number is expected to increase. Also we have lost contact with the ships out at sea. We can't confirm anything but we are expecting the coast guard to go and inspect the anticipated wreckage. With wind speeds and waves as strong as they are we can expect several sunken ships. Our hearts go out to those lost at sea..._

Frisk turned it off as he tired to process what he just heard. _Mom, dad, no..._

Tears welled up in his eyes at the realization that his parents are now probably dead. The two people who loved and cared for him all his life. He hiccuped a little as he started to sob.

"Alright guys, time for cake." Caleb's mom called.

Frisk wiped his eyes and tried to maintain a neutral face. He didn't want his problem ruining his best friend's birthday. He went and joined the others as they ate cake and Caleb opened his presents. When Caleb asked what was wrong it took all of his determination to not break down into tears. Eventually the party ended and they got ready for bed, it was school in the morning.

"Good night Frisk." Caleb said as he shut off the lights.

"Good night Caleb." He said as they both laid in their beds.

For several hours, Frisk's mind raced as he didn't fall asleep.

"What am I going to do?" Frisk thought to himself in the darkness. He's an orphan now, all alone. He can't possibly take care of himself being ten years old. Also it's extremely doubtful anyone would want to take him in.

He peered out the window and saw the peak of Mt. Ebott on the horizon and a thought crossed his mind.

"Those who climb the mountain never returns." He whispered. His mind was set, he would run away to the mountain to never come back. He waited in the darkness for several hours until 4:00 when Caleb's parent's left for work. He silently got changed and went downstairs. He couldn't open the door, it made a sound everytime it opened and it will wake everyone up. He quickly wrote a goodbye note for Diego to read. He usually gets up in an hour. He wanted him to know first so he can break the news to Caleb. He snuck out Caleb's room window and headed straight for the mountain. It will take a while by foot but he is determined.

* * *

"WHAT!" Jerod shouted through the phone

"Yeah it's true, Frisk ran away to Mt Ebott and we are getting whoever we can right now to catch him before it's too late. Our parent's are out at work and we don't have the time to wait. We already have Iris coming with us" Diego said

"Alright count me in. But he probably has a huge head start so we won't be able to catch up on foot. Call John and Delilah, we can use John's car."

"Got it, head over here immediately."

"Alright, be there soon." Jerod hung up.

Diego heard the doorbell ring. It was probably Iris. "Caleb go get the door."

"I'm on it." Caleb said. He was wearing his cowboy hat and he is holding his toy gun.

Diego called Delilah. "Hello?"

"Hey Delilah, it's me Diego. I really need your help right now."

"What? Whats wrong?"

"It's Frisk, he ran away to Mt Ebott."

"Oh no, really?"

"Yeah. We got Iris and Jerod with us and we are going to go after him. The thing is that we need John to drive us so we can get to him faster."

"Alright, I'll get him right now, also I'm coming along as well."

"Thank you so much Delilah. Bye." He hung up and saw Iris walk into the house.

"Why would Frisk go to the mountain, is he planning on." Iris noticed the concerned look on Caleb's face. "Why would he go there?"

"I don't know but we will definitely ask him when we get to him?"

Eventually Jerod, John, and Delilah arrived and they all got onto his car.

"Thanks John, for the ride." Diego said

"No problem, usually I just lay about and ignore these kind of problems. But knowing that his fate rests on my hands, I can't afford not to care." John said. "Now lets go."

He pressed on the gas pedal and the car drove off. They began to see the beginning of dawn behind the mountain. They knew they would be late for school and people will find out what's going on but they kept going. After half an hour they reached the end of the scenic route toward the mountain. Up ahead, there was the perimeter fence blocking off entry to the Mountain.

"Damn, this is the farthest my car can go. Even if I could find an opening, my car can't go off-road." John said

"Alright, everyone out." Jerod said

There was a small hole in the ground under the fence, large enough for a kid to crawl through.

Jerod inspected the hole. "It's been recently dug up. Frisk has been through here."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked

"Positive, let's go." Jerod said as he started digging on the hole. The other's helped out and dug to make the hole bigger. Soon enough the hole got big enough for each of them to get through.

One by one they crawled through and started climbing the mountain slope.

"I always wanted to see the mountain. Just not like this." Iris said.

"I know what you mean, we are probably the first humans to be here in centuries." Delilah said.

"Well, at least in recorded history." John panted as the slope got steeper.

Eventually they reached a leveled area of the mountain. It had thick shrubbery. To the left there was a pile of boulders by the mountain, it looked like it was once a cave. They had a great view of the town of Ebott as the sun shined behind the mountain. To the right there was a big hole on the mountain with a fallen log acting as a bridge.

On it was Frisk.

"Frisk!" Caleb called. Frisk turned his head in surprise. Caleb impulsively ran ahead of everyone and got on the bridge.

"Go away." Frisk sniffled.

"Frisk come on, please come back!" Caleb said.

"I-I can't!" He sobbed. "I don't want you all here!"

"Frisk..." He took a step forward.

 _*CRACK*_

Everyone tensed as they saw the log budge from the weight.

"Caleb!" Diego cried. But it was too late. The log snapped as Frisk and Caleb fell. Diego dashed to the edge and saw that they were hanging on. Caleb was holding onto an exposed piece of stone and Frisk was holding on to a rooted branch. But the branch was already cracking from the pressure.

Frisk looked down and saw the large dark hole. He thought he saw a bit of yellow at the bottom.

"Frisk, grab my hand!" Caleb shouted. Frisk reached right on time as the branch snapped and fell as well, leaving only a stick in his grip.

"Diego help, I can't hold on much longer." Caleb said through gritted teeth.

"Guys, grab hold of this." Diego reached out his pan. Caleb jumped up and grabbed it with Frisk still holding on. Diego didn't prepare for the extra weight and lost his footing.

"Diego!" Iris quickly ran up and grabbed him by the back of his apron. She was too light though and was getting dragged as well. This is what she got for being too irrational.

"Iris!" Delilah ran up and grabbed Iris by her shoulders.

"Delilah! I got you." Jerod wrapped his arms around her waist and held on. John stood there unsure of what to do.

Suddenly the ground rumbled slightly. John looked down and saw the cracks by Jerod's feet.

"Jerod!" John shouted as he grabbed Jerod by the feet right on time, as the ground dipped and everyone tumbled a bit down the newly formed slope. Reflexively John stuck his toy knife on the ground for support.

"John! Please don't let go!" Frisk cried. "I changed my mind, I don't want to die!"

"I'm...trying." John strained. He barely had the body strength to keep holding on.

Suddenly he felt his knife budge a bit in the dirt.

"Nononononono!" He cried as he desperately tried pulling them up with all his might.

The knife budged more and looked ready to break free from the ground.

John realized it was no use. He grinned exasperatedly. "Mother fu- AHHHH"

"AHHH!" They all cried out as they fell into the abyss down below.

Thus begins their adventure to the world down below. Each will depend on the other to make it back home.

John's Patience will show them the right moment to act.

Jerod's Bravery will help push them through any challenge.

Delilah's Integrity will make sure they don't lose themselves on their journey.

Iris's Perseverance will help find the solution to any problem.

Diego's Kindness will spread goodwill among others.

Caleb's Justice will give everyone what they deserve.

And Frisk's Determination will make everyone reach their goal.

Meanwhile...

Did John make sure to shut off his car's engine?

* * *

 **Now let me go over some things that you might have noticed.**

 **In case it wasn't obvious, the death of Frisk's parents was inspired by the infamous Hurricane Irma that struck the U.S.A around the time of this chapter. I am sorry if you are offended by that but I needed to get an idea for a tragic death from something. It's just that with all that happened down south, I guess that this one struck me. I should note two things: One, I did not suffer any tragedy from Hurricane Irma, I was far out of range. Two, although this was inspired by Hurricane Irma it is not actually the said hurricane, I felt like that would be too insulting. Sorry getting off topic, back to Grouptale.**

 **I can say that some stuff here was kind of rushed but I apologize. I just wanted to finish this story before I continue on with my main story, Grouptale. I wanted to establish some sort of world building and prologue to understand the seven kids better. They all have their own life on the surface with families and loved ones. And... wow I just lost my train of thought. Insert motivational and inspirational speech here.**

 **Just please read Grouptale (An Undertale AU) and please comment on your thoughts about this story, no flames.**

 **Anyway I will see you next time...**

 **HAVE FUN!**


End file.
